1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine, and more particularly to a construction machine having a power generation function that generates induction current using rotational operation of an upper swing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general construction machine includes a lower driving structure and an upper swing structure, and the upper swing structure is mounted on the lower driving structure to be swiveled. A working device is installed on the upper swing structure.
A swing device for connecting the upper swing structure to the lower driving structure to be swiveled is implemented by a hydraulic swing system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a hydraulic swing system in the related art is rotated by hydraulic fluid being supplied from a hydraulic pump. However, the hydraulic swing system in the related art merely performs a rotational operation, but is not provided with a device for converting rotational energy into electrical energy.
Due to this, most of the kinetic energy generated in a standstill state is lost through heat and friction.